goodbye
by bekutaa
Summary: There was nothing he could do. They were Barians after all. {one-shot / for Ani.}


Note: Because ani wanted it, and who am I to say no to angst? Oh god. I feel as if everyone's so OOC here.

* * *

**goodbye**

Yuma could still not believe his eyes. What happened today? Did it really happen? He can't understand how it happened… he doesn't want to… he doesn't… How could he do something like this? How could they?!

Yuma's knees finally gave out and he threw up. Tears sprung in his eyes, as he felt the last of his strength leave him.

"Yuma!"

He didn't know who it was that called out to him.

He didn't know…

He didn't…

"Yuma!"

Yuma opened his eyes. When had he closed them? He looked around him, vision still swimming. Oh, he was probably carried here.

He was in his bedroom.

"How…?"

"Yuma!" The voice was too loud and Yuma shut his eyes, holding his temples, groaning. The other occupant of the room must've understood and whispered, this time, "Yuma."

He looked to see bright green eyes staring back at him. "Oh. Hey, III." He tried to sit up, but Mihael stopped him. "What—"

"The doctor said that you needed to rest, Yuma."

"The doctor?"

"You've been asleep for three days now, Yuma."

"Oh."

Funny how he hadn't noticed that he was down for three days. Did he really need to rest that much? Man, if Shark found out about this he'd—

"SHARK! Where is he?!" He tried to sit up again but was forced back down on the bed. Yuma looked up to see Mihael with a pained expression in his face, shaking his head.

"Yuma, you of all people… should know what happened."

"No. No, no, no!" Yuma shook his head, "Please, no."

"I'm sorry."

Yuma grabbed Mihael by the collar of his shirt, "It's a lie! It's all a lie, III! He can't… they can't have…! They wouldn't—!"

"But they did."

Yuma looked up to see that another person had joined them.

"IV."

Thomas had an angry look on his face, but Yuma could see the hurt, the betrayed look in his eyes. "They left us for the other side, Yuma."

Yuma was having none of it though, "No! They couldn't have! Shark! And his sister! They couldn't have… they're our frien—"

"THEY **WERE** OUR FRIENDS, YUMA!" Thomas shouted. Mihael couldn't even bring himself to look Yuma in the eye anymore.

Yuma cried. He couldn't stop the tears from falling anymore. He let out all the feelings of anguish. The disbelief, the hurt, the anger, the sadness, he let them all out. The other two occupants in the room couldn't look at him. They didn't say anything. Nothing could really be said to make Yuma feel better. Nothing ever would.

Thomas and Mihael were almost glad when he passed out again.

Yuma woke up to someone poking him on the cheek.

"Oi. I know you're upset and all, but you need to eat."

Yuma opened his tired eyes and looked up, "IV."

"Here," Thomas handed him some porridge. "Your sister said that you should at least eat something or else we were going to have to send you to the hospital."

Yuma nodded and took the bowl from Thomas, mixing the porridge. He watched as the smoke rose before looking at Thomas again, "Why?"

His companion sighed, "I don't know, dammit." He sounded so tired.

Yuma looked back at his food, still mixing it.

"Eat."

He nodded, and brought the spoon to his lips.

* * *

Kotori came over to visit him, and she looked as bad as he did. Obviously, because she was as confused and hurt as he was. Shark's little sister was her best friend. They had quite a great bond. And now… Shark and his sister were…

"Yuma…"

He looked up at Kotori's eyes. They had lost their usual light. He noticed that she had eye bags as well. "Kotori, have… have you been sleeping at all?"

"How could I, Yuma?" And her voice quavered, he looked up and she already had tears pooling in her eyes. "Every time I try to stop thinking about it, it just keeps coming back. I can't stop thinking about them, Yuma! I thought… I really thought that Rio-san was…" Yuma looked away as Kotori's tears fell.

"You know, I asked Rio-san before… before all this happened. I had asked her to teach me how to duel because I wanted to duel like you and everyone else. But I guess, now…" Kotori wiped her eyes as more of her tears fell.

Yuma sat up from the bed and hugged Kotori, "Why would they do this to us?" Kotori whispered, before resting her head on Yuma's shoulder.

"I don't know, Kotori. I wish I did."

* * *

Yuma entered the abandoned apartment, already wishing that he hadn't. He had only ever been in the Kamishiro apartment twice. The first time was when Shark told him to come over because he got into a little accident and had to be patched up. They were closer to Shark's apartment at that time. Once Yuma entered, he was really excited and felt at home at the place. Shark had to tell him to _shut up and sit down, Yuma. Come here, we need to treat that wound of yours, you idiot_. The second time was in November. He didn't know that it was Shark and his sister's birthday so when Kotori told him, he made a mad dash to buy something, anything, and then ran to the apartment of his best friend.

"_Shaaku! Shaaku! Hey, are you in there?" He asked as he opened the door of the Kamishiros'. Shark was by the door, as if waiting for someone._

"_Yuma, you're too loud. I could hear you coming before you even reached the door." Oh, he was waiting for him._

_Yuma smiled sheepishly and said an apology, but Ryouga knew that there really was no stopping Yuma from being his hyperactive, loud self. "So? What brings you here?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest._

"_Oh yeah! Here!" He handed a small gift-wrapped box to Ryouga._

"_What is this?"_

"_Happy Birthday, Shaaku! Oh and to your sister as well!" He handed Ryouga a purple and pink beaded bracelet. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you guys anything great."_

_Ryouga had a small smile on his face, "This is great, Yuma. Thank you." Yuma grinned in return, and then looked at the box. "Open it, Shaaku! Open it, open it!"_

"_Okay, okay. Stop yelling. I'll open it." He unwound the ribbon that tied the package, ripping the gift-wrapper. He noticed that it was a small velvet box._

_A small flush appeared on Ryouga's cheeks, "Umm… Yuma, what is this?"_

_Yuma grinned, "I can't tell you~! You have to open it, Shaaku!"_

_Ryouga opened the box slowly, not knowing what it was that he was expecting. Why was his heart even beating fast anyway? Calm down, self._

_Once the box was open, he couldn't stop the smile from appearing._

_Yuma laughed, "So, you like it?"_

_Ryouga closed the box and nodded, "Thanks, Yuma. It's great."_

The house felt so empty. The shoes at the front door arranged neatly. The house was clean.

A feeling of anger suddenly swelled in Yuma. He was so angry. He was angry because Astral was gone. He was angry because Shark and his sister were Barians. He was angry at himself, because he couldn't stop them from leaving. He was angry because he wasn't strong enough. Never strong enough. He had depended on these people.

And. they. all. left. him.

In a fit of rage, he lost himself. He let out a pained, angry yell and everything turned red.

* * *

When he came to, everything was in ruins. Had he caused this? Had he really done all this?

_Oh God, Shark's going to kill me._

_But… Shark's not coming back._

_And he'd probably still kill me anyway._

_Seeing as he's the enemy now._

He looked at the room he was in. It was Shark's room. The table was turned upside down. The bed was kicked to the side.

And, there it was. Shark's prized possession. His bass guitar was split into two. Yuma vaguely remembers slamming it onto the wall.

He looked at the ground beside him. It was the box that had the gift he gave.

Feeling a weird chill run down his spine, Yuma ran out of the house.

They were never coming back anyway. They wouldn't miss the place.

"Goodbye," he whispered to what remained of the house, before closing the door.

* * *

End note: HAH. Wow this was weird. And I don't know it was too long don't you think? Ani, was this good enough omfg?


End file.
